Fate & Hikari
by Hikari Momoto
Summary: Hikar Momoto is a simple Leaf village Genin. She dosen't rember her past at all. She dosen't know how to control her amazing powers. She runs but still the nightmares of her abusive father find her. Her father is plotting to destroy the leaf village and she will bring it down to it's knees...Who is this girl who looks exactly like Hikari? What is the Fate of the leaf village...
1. Chapter 1:Enter Hikari Momoto

Chapter 1:Enter Hikari Momoto! It's Show time!

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* "Awww man…" I groaned as I rolled over to greet my alarm clock, with the usual slap to snooze button. "OH SHIT IT'S 6:30! I'M LATE!" I bolted to the bathroom and took a quick shower, threw on some clothes and started to run for the door. I stopped dead at the table beside the door. I smiled at the picture sitting here. It was a picture of my mother a silver locket hung on the corner of it's frame. I bowed "Good morning Mom!" I laughed at myself and gently took the locket "I almost forgot you didn't I?". I quickly put on my blue sandals and bowed once more "Mom… swear…I…I'll make you proud!" I smiled "Time to go!" I ran out the door and made my way quickly towards the Ninja Academy.

I flung open the door "Gomenasai Iruka-Sensei!" I bowed. He only sighed "Hikari what am I gonna do with you?" I smiled nervously "I'm so sorry." He smiled and patted my shoulder "What's done is done. Take your seat." I skipped to my seat beside a brunet, she wore Chinese style clothes, the buns in her air completed the outfit. She smiled "Dude again? Geez your never on time." I grinned "Oh shut up. Did I miss anything yet? Did it start?" She shook her head "No, lucky for you we were just about to when you barged in. I let out a sigh of relief. _**Today's the day…Mother…I can do this!**_

Iruka-Sensei raised his hand to get our attention "Okay class we will now begin the graduation exam!" I raised my hand. "Yes Hikari?" I stood up "But Iruka-Sensei, you haven't explained what the exam is yet." He smiled "Right you are Hikari. Listen up! Your exam will be on both the transformation and clone jutsu! You will be required to complete these two jutsu's, those who do not meet these requirements will fail and repeat the year over again. I want you to form a line. When your name is called you will come to the end of the hall and through the green door, there you will take your exam. If you pass you are to report to room 500 on hall C. With that said Good Luck to all of you!" I smiled and looked at Ten Ten "We can do this! We'll pass and become true ninja!" Ten Ten laughed "Yeah, this'll be a piece of cake." I looked back just in time to see a blond boy dart toward me "Hikari-Chan!" I fell backwards in my chair "Aw Naruto! Good morning to you too." He laughed "Hikari-Chan we'll pass this test! And one day become the greatest ninja in the village-no the greatest ninja on the planet!" A dark haired boy walked over and pulled Naruto off me, ten helped me up. He sighed "Naruto you really are an idiot." I laughed "Good morning Sasuke! Are you ready for the exam?" He nodded "Morning Hikari, yeah it sounds easy enough…What about you? Are you Ready?" I gave him a thumbs up "Yep! I trained all night last night, from the time we got out of here to about four in the morning!" Ten Ten noticed my hands and part of my leg were bandaged "Hikari I told you not to push yourself too hard, it's dangerous." Iruka clapped his hands "Okay line up!"

We all lined up and waited for our name to be called. The first kid walked down the hall to take his exam. Ten Ten glanced at my hand "Let me see." I shook my head. She seized my hand, I winced at the pain as it quickly shot through my hand and into my arm. She took off the bandage and gasped. Blisters, deep cuts, and ugly bruises covered my hands some still bled alittle. "Hikari! Look at your hands, my god what kind of training were you doing these wounds are serious!" I pulled my hand away and replaced the bandages "It's nothing." Ten Ten stared at me for a moment "Hikari…please you have to be more careful." I nodded, my leg had began to hurt terribly. "Uzumaki Naruto! Your up!" I gave Naruto a high five as he passed me "Good luck Naruto!" He grinned "Yeah good luck to you too Hikari-Chan!" He ran down the hall "I'M READY BELIEVE IT!" We all snickered. After Naruto, Sasuke was called "Uchiha Sasuke!" He walked toward the door, but turned and looked at me before he walked through. I grinned and gave him a thumbs up "Go get em Sasuke, I'll meet you and Naruto soon." He nodded "Room 500 hall C." I nodded and he left the room.

"Hey Hikari!" A pink haired girl called to me from down the line. "Yes Sakura?" She frowned "Why dose Sasuke talk to YOU? Why are you so special?" "Yeah just what kind of relationship do you two have anyway?" a blonde girl chimed in. I shook my head "We're just friends-" " Oooh dose he talk about me?" the two girls said in unison." I grinned "Oh yes he talks about both of you all the time…He talks about how utterly annoying you both are." "I'll show you annoying!" Sakura rushed towards me, I just stood waiting for her attack. She drew back and threw one punch. I dodged it, twisted her arm behind her back "Stand down, I don't want to fight you." "Well too bad!" _**Oh crap I forgot about Ino!**_ I pushed Sakura away from me and narrowly dodged Ino's kick. A sharp pain ran through my leg. No…Not now! I looked up as Sakura's fist connected with my face. I rolled about two feet, I attempted to get up. Ino was already carrying out her next attack, "Take this!". _**Crap! I don't have time to dodge I can't counter either!**_ "S-Stop!" I yelled. I waited for her foot to connect with my face, but it didn't. I gasped _**Ten Ten!**_ She had come to my aid and blocked Ino, she proteted me. Ten Ten glared at the two girls "That is enough! Hikari didn't want this she told you she didn't want to fight yet you forced her to defend herself! One top of that you sank so low as to hit her when she was down and unable to stop you! She was already injured before this fight!" Sakura shifted her stance, Ten Ten stood protectively in front of me. I stood up slowly trying not to fall, I placed a hand on Ten Tens shoulder "Don't…we're done…" Ten Ten eased and followed me back in line.

"Are you sure your alright Hikari?" I nodded "I'm fine, thank you for the help Ten Ten." She smiled "Anytime." "Momoto Hikari! Your next!" I looked nervously at Ten Ten, she smiled "Go show em Hikari, I'll meet you at room 500 on hall C." I laughed "It's show time!" I walked through the classroom door and made my way down the hall. _**Mom…This is it!"**_


	2. Chapter 2: Pass or Fail

Chapter 2: Pass or Fail: A Promise is made!

The hallway had never seemed so long, it seemed to stretched on forever. I walked slowly and carefully as if the floor would cave in if I hastened my pace. I finally reached the green door. I grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. I took a deep breath and walked in. I found myself in a simple room; scrolls of all kinds were hung on the walls. A white X was painted on the floor in the center of the room; I decided that was where I was to stand when I took my exam. A wooden table sat in the back of the room, it was occupied by Iruka-Sensei and two others as well.

I smiled and bowed "I'm Momoto Hikari, good morning Sensei!" Iruka cleared his throat "Good morning Hikari, are you ready to start your exam." I smiled "Yes I'm ready Sensei!" He nodded "Alright, to begin you will need to complete a clone jutsu." I nodded **_Alright…calm down…you'll do fine, just breath…clear your mind…_** I formed the hand sign and summoned what I hoped was enough chakura, I took a deep breath "CLONE JUTSU!" *Poof* a large cloud of smoke filled the room, when it cleared five clones stood at my side. Iruka and the others whispered for a moment "Very good Hikari." I smiled and high-fived my clones "Great job you guys, thank you so much!" they smiled nd waved as they all disappeared. I returned my attention to Iruka-Sensei. He nodded "Now to complete your exam you need to complete a successful transformation jutsu." I nodded to show that I understood "Who or what will I transform into?" He grinned "Your as sharp as ever Hikari, to complete your exam you will need to transform into Guy-Sensei." My jaw dropped in disbelief "Ewwww! No not that creepy, bushy-browed freak!" **_No absolutely not! He's sooooo CREEPY!_** Iruka slammed a hand down on the table "Hikari Momoto respect your elders! Guy-Sensei is you superior in both knowledge and skill!"**_ Oh crap what if they don't pass me because of that?! _**I bowed "I'm deeply sorry Iruka-Sensei! Please forgive my disrespect!" He sighed "Just finish your exam please." I once again summoned my chakura,**_ Mom I hope your watching…Today I'll make you proud… But I admit I may need therapy after this…ewwww he's just soooo CREEPY! _**"TRANSFORM!" once again smoke covered the room like a thick blanket, when it cleared a just as desterbing and equally creepy Guy-Sensei stood where I had. Iruka and the others whispered. I merely stood awaiting my fate. **_Oh my god hurry up I want to get out of this form! _**Iruka finally spoke "Momoto Hikari…You graduate! Congratulations!" It took a moment for those words to register in my mind. I walked over to the table. Iruka smiled "Why so blank Hikari? Aren't you happy?" I smiled with tears in my eyes "S-so I…really passed?" Iruka grinned "Yes Hikari." **_We…We did it Mom…We did it together!_** He held out my headband, I bowed "Thank you so much…" He just looked at me for a moment "For what Hikari?" "For being my teacher…it's thanks to your guidance that I'm where I am today…" I took my headband from him and tied it on my waist "It's because of you that I can wear this today…but I promise you this I won't wear it upon my forehead until I am a true ninja…one that **_both_** of you can be proud of…" he looked puzzled "Both?" I shook my head "Nothing….never mind…" I didn't look back as I exited the room.**_ I won't wear it mom…not until I am a true ninja…One that both you and Iruka-Sensei can be proud of…That I promise…_**


	3. Chapter 3:Graduation Court Yard

Chapter 3:Graduation Court Yard: We Have Each Other!

I walked down the hall, making my way to hall C room 500. I honestly could say I was proud of myself, and somehow I knew _she_ was too. I began to sing as I walked "There isn't any reason, but…why is your smile so gentle? Why the teary face? Hee hee I'm sorry all I do is pick on you…" I liked the sound of that, so I continued "But face forward, look at me. See how brave you can be! Cross the line, give it a try. We always argued but now we laugh innocently." I waited for words to come to me "The time we spent together is forever. It will pass us by as time usually dose, but you can visit it again through my eyes! I hate mustard, but I love whipped cream! Take me through time, back to when my dreams were reality! Back to when we laughed, we played and we dreamed all day!" I paused for a breath "Why…Oh why is your smile so gentle? Why the teary face? I'm sorry all I do is pick on you…But face forward, look at me. See how brave you can be! Cross the line, give it a try. We always argued but now we laugh innocently. The time we spent together is forever. It will pass us by as time usually dose, but you can visit it again through my eyes…I can visit it again…Through your eyes…"

I came to room 500 at last. I slid the door open and had barely put a foot in the door "Hikari-Chan!" Naruto tackled me to the ground. "Naruto?! What the-"he grinned "Hey Hikari-Chan we're ninjas now right?!" he looked at me so innocently, almost like a small child on Christmas day, he was bursting with excitement. I smiled and nodded "Yeah that's right Naruto." He stood up and pointed towards the heavens and declared "Yeah we're all ninjas now! And we'll only get stronger from here! One day we will be the very best!" I smiled and laughed alittle. Naruto turned to me "One day I'll be Hokage and protect everyone! Everyone and this village of ours! Right Hikari-Chan?" I got up patted his head "Yes Naruto, without a dout! But until that day comes, let's try our hardest okay…To be the best we can be!" Naruto's eyes sparkled "Yeah!" he high-fived me and ran around the room to vent his excitement. Sasuke shook his head "What an idiot…" I walked over and stood with him "Yeah but we're idiots too ya know?" He grinned "Yea guess so."

Ten Ten ran through the door "Hikari!" I ran to her "Hey what gives, you went before me what took you so long getting here?" She smiled "Uh…well I got lost and-wait…OH MY GOD WE BOTH PASSED!" I gasped "HOLY CRAP YOUR RIGHT!" We hugged each other and squealed excitedly. She stood back to look at me "Oh lookin good Hikari! Love the headband!" I grined "Thanks. Oh lovin it on you too girl." I lauhed and whispered in her ear "This is the perfect time to imitate Sakura and Ino." She gasped "We should…" I grinned evily "And so we shall…" We walked back through the door to start from the beginning. I strutted in gently shoving ten ten (Ino) out of the way "Oh move it Ino, Oh Sasukes just going to love me with my new headband! And just think we both passed, oh my god maybe we'll be on the same team!" I sighed dreamily. Ten got up "Oh yeah he'll just love the headband on that huge forehead of yours!" I tried not to laugh and break character "Oh yeah well just love you, with yours on that chubby waist INO PIG!" We growled at each other and pretended to fight. Naruto busted out laughing along with everyone else; Sasuke just barely held back a laugh and kept his calm cool expression.

We could already hear Sakura coming down the hallway and daydreaming aloud "Oh my gosh wait until Sasuke sees me! He won't be able to resist! Maybe we'll be on the same team!" Ten Ten and I laughed "We were dead on." I whispered. She skipped over to Sasuke "Hey Sasuke look I passed, maybe we'll be on the same team! Wouldn't that be cool!". Just then Ino ran through the door "Hey paws off BILLBOARD BROW! Sasukes mine!" Sakura grinned "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see your name on him INO PIG!" they began to fight. I sighed "Oh they are so hopeless…" Sasuke nodded. Ten Ten sighed "Should we stop them?" I stared at her in disbelief "Are you kidding this is gold! Let's let them fight to the death!" Their pointless fighting continued even as more and more soon-to-be graduates filled the room.

Soon we were outside. Naruto sat on the swing, I stood beside him. We watched as all of the happy and proud parents hugged their children, congratulating them on becoming ninja. Naruto smiled "Hey Hilari-Chan?" "Yea?" he starred at the ground for a moment then looked at me "Do you remember them?" I knew who her was referring to, but I decided to play dumb "Do I remember who?" his gaze did not falter "Your parents…" A sudden wave of anger, fear, and sadness washed over me. I clenched my fists commanding my emotions not to surface.**_ NO! I'll never forgive him! I'll never go back! EVER!_** I head my head and crouched down, Naruto looked concerned "Hikari-Chan?" I faked a smile "I'm fine Naruto…" he frowned "Gomenasai…I shouldn't have asked…-" "No it's fine…I don't remember any of my childhood…very little if any…I don't remember my mother…" I ran my thumb across the silver locket, I took a breath and continued "I only know her face from the pictures I have, she was so pretty…She must have been a good mother…very kind and loving, she must have been to be so pretty…" Naruto nodded "What about…your dad?" A sudden jolt of fear ran though me, chilling me to my very core "Daddy…" Memories of him flooded back….just as they did in my nightmares every night.**_ Don't move Hikari…You are my finest creation…DIE! One day Hikari…you will fulfill your purpous…and prove your worth to me…YOU ARE MINE! YOUR NOTHING TO ME! _**My eyes were wide with terror, tears ran down my frozen face. "Hey Hikari-Chan!" Naruto shook me, I returned to reality safe from the nightmare for now… I faked another smile "Gomenasai Naruto…I didn't mean to worry you, it's just that the mentioning of my father…brings back unwanted memories…things I would rather forget…" I stared at the ground.

Naruto pulled me into a hug "We're all in the same boat ya know? You, Me, and Sasuke we have no parents, maybe that's why we get along together. Because we can relate to each other!" I smiled "Yeah…" he released me and I looked out into the crowd and spotted Sasuke, I laughed. Naruto looked puzzled " What?" I pointed "Sasuke's certainly not alone, look!" a crowd of squealing girls surrounded him. Naruto laughed "Yeah! I'm glad I'm not in his shoes, your not alone either Hikari-Chan you have me ya know?" I smiled and patted his head "Yea…we have each other." Sasuke used the art of substitution to escape his annoying fans. He just stared at us, we were on the verge of laughter. "Well? What is it?" he asked. We lost it Naruto and I busted out laughing, Naruto was rolling around on the ground. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. Sasuke just stood waiting for our answer, I calmed myself and shook my head "No dude, you had to be there to get our joke."

He grunted. "Hey Hikari!" Ten Ten ran over along with her parents "Hi Ten Ten, nice to see you again Ten Tens parents!" I bowed in respect to them. They returned a bow and smiled. Ten Tens mom hugged me "Oh congradulations dear! I knew you could do it! We are so proud of you!" she squeezed me "C-can't breath! Too much love!" she released me and laughed "Aw she's so funny!" Ten Ten cleared her throat "Hey Hikari, do you have plans for the evening?" I shook my head "No, just sit at home or train why?" She grinned evily "Oh good! Because you and I are going shopping to celebrate our Academy graduation!". My face lit up "Oh thats a great idea! What time?" she thought for a moment "hmmm...about 7:00?" I nodded "That's perfect! I can get some lunch now and train for the five or six hours!" She frowned "Don't train too hard okay. You go overbored alot." I looked at my hand "I won't I promise!" Ten Ten beamed with excitment as she ran off "Okay see you at 7:00, we'll meet at the ramen shop! Don't be late!" I laughed "I won't!" I turned to Sasuke and Naruto "Hey Guys I'm going to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop for lunch wanna join me?" Sasuke was about to object when "RAMEN!" Naruto stared to run ahead "WELL WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITIN FOR LET'S GO!RAMEN!" with that said he continued to run. Sasuke sighed well I guess we'll have to follow him." he started to run "H-hey wait for me!" I started to run after him, but tripped. "Ow!" I got up, brushed myself off and ran after those two. Yet as I ran one scary thought raged in the back of my mind. **_Mother...who were you? _**and even more frightening **_Who was I back then...so many years ago?_**


	4. Chapter 4: Race To Ichiraku

Chapter 4: Race To Ichiraku: Hikari Unleased

Sasuke and I managed to catch up to Naruto but we were still a good ways away from Ichiraku. We ran side by side through the streets. "Hey Naruto Sasuke, how about we make things interesting?!" Sasuke grinned "What do you have in mind..." Naruto laughed "I'm in!" I shook my head "Naruto ya don't even know what my idea was yet. Anyway why don't we race to Ichiraku, and whoever loses has to pay the bill?" Sasuke nodded "Sonds fun..." Naruto ginned "Yeah I'm gonna beat you Sasuke!" We all stopped "1-2-3 GO!" Sasuke and I bolted leaving Naruto in the dust "Oh yeah Im definatley gonna beat Sas-HEY WAIT!" he ran after us but we were far and I were evenly matched "Not bad Hikari." I simled "Thanks!" He grinned "But you should watch where your going..." I looked up and saw a large pole "Oh shit!" I ran into the pole and fell backward. I pulled myself together, Naruto ran past me. I got up and quickly caught up to Naruto, soon I passed him and was gaining on Sasuke. Ichiraku was now in sight! I smiled "Here we go, the final stretch!" Sasuke and I were evenly matched but we both constantly passed each other, weaving suddenly in and out of first and second place. Ichiraku was only a few feet away now "This is it!" I stretched out my hand to touch the shop, sasuke did the same. I glanced and saw the sever staring at us. My hand slammed against the smooth wood of the shop, Sasuke's did too. We instantly stared at the server, she laughed "It's a tie you two!" "RAMEN!" Naruto ran straight into us, knocking us down. "Awwww I lost!" Naruto frowned.

We took our seats at Ichiraku, the young server girl greeted us "Hi you three! How are you doing today?" She glanced at naruto "Back so soon Naruto?" He grinned "Yep!" She smiled and returned her attention to Sasuke and I "Who are your friends Naruto?" He grinned "The jerk in blue is Sasuke, the one beside him is Hikari-Chan." The girl grinned "Is she your girlfriend?" Naruto fell off his stool "NO!" I giggle "Of course not, besides we all know Naruto has a thing for Sakura, he-" Naruto covered my mouth and laughed nervously "Hee hee she's crazy don't listen to her." Sasuke sighed "I'll have the Chiken Ramen…" She smiled and wrote his order down, she glanced back at Naruto "I don't even have to ask you." Then she pointed at me "What about you?" I pulled Naruto's hand away "Beef Ramen please." She recorded my order then nodded "Okay, It'll be about five minutes okay?" I smiled "Okay thank you very much!" she left to prepare our order. "So Hikari, what Sensei do you want?" I was confused "Huh?" he shook his head "In a few days we will put into cells or teams, three Genin, 2 boys and 1 girl. We will also be given a new Sensei…The Sensei will accompany us on missions and teach us how to live in the real world and become true ninja." I thought for a moment "I heard Kakashi-Sensei tell Iruka-Sensei there was a new Sensei and two other Academy graduates are coming here…" Naruto beamed "Cool! I want them!" Sasuke shook his head "Idiot, if one of us gets them we have to be careful…they're form another village, they could be spys." Naruto looked confused. "Oh I get what your saying, you think they could be spys form another village to gather information for an attack?" Sasuke nodded "That's right, we'll have to be careful what we tell them…if they know too much about our personal lives they could use that against us. Know them well before you form any kind of relationship with them…" I nodded "I'm not sure who I would want but it would be interesting to get the new team and their Sensei…" The server girl returned with our ramen "Here ya go guys!" "Thank you!" we all said in unison. Sasuke and I had just broken our chopsticks apart when we heard "MORE PLEASE!" we stared in disbelief, we hadn't even stared and Naruto had already finished.

Sasuke and I finished ours, in that time Naruto had ordered and finshed 20 more bowls of ramen. **_Holy crap! If he eats like this every day he should be fat! Where does it all go?!_** "Here's your check guys, have a nice day and please come again!" Naruto grinned I got this guys." He took out his wallet and opened it, a dust bunny and a 100 yen coin fell out. He slowly picked up the bill and looked at it "OMG! That's so much money!" he yelled. Sasuke grinned "Well you did eat 21 bowls of ramen…" Naruto hung his head in shame "Hikari-Chan's gonna-" "Thank you very much, have a nice day!" he heard the server repeat, he looked up to find I had paid the bill. "Hikari-Chan I have to pay it remember I lost!" I laughed "Oh Naruto I never intended you to pay it in the first place." He looked confused "What?" I sighed "The race was only for fun, it was a prank. I wasn't going to let either of you pay no matter who lost. I invited you two to have lunch with me, it's only fair that I pay the bill. Besides it would be rude to make one of you pay." Sasuke grinned, Naruto hugged me "Hikari-Chans soooo nice! Whatta pal!" I laughed "Your welcome Naruto,so what are you two gonna do now?" Sasuke shrugged "Not sure…" Naruto thought "I'm gonna go take a nap! What are you gonna do Hikari-Chan?" "I'm going to go train until it's time to get ready for my shopping spree with Ten Ten, Sasuke you can come along if you want." He nodded. Naruto was already running for hime "Bye-bye Hikari-Chan, bye jerk-Sasuke!"

Sasuke and I ran to the training grounds just outside the village. Sasuke glanced at my face "Where did that bruise come from?" "A bruise where?" "On your face, most of the left side is badly bruised." I sighed and touched my face, I winced at the pain "Ow, I got into a fight with Sakura and Ino before I was called in for the exam, I told them I didn't want trouble but I was forced to defend myself, it would have been much worse if Ten Ten hadn't jumped in and stopped it-" "Sasuke fancy meeting you here" I sighed "Speak of the devil.." Sakura skipped over "Hi Sasuke!" she stared at me for a moment "Oh my gosh Hikari look at you face-" "I'm aware of the bruise, it's only fitting that you notice since you're the one who caused it." She glared at me "You really should learn to fight back ya know. You always talk about making your mother proud, I don't think she'd be proud seeing you beaten to the ground." I clenched my fists "Don't talk…about my mother.." She didn't stop "You don't even remember her do you? So why do you care?" "Stop...talking…" "Besides who knows she could have just left you, abandoned you and yet you want her proud?" I was so angry I was shaking, I punched her as hard as I could sending her flying across the clearing. She stood up and got into a fighting stance, but relaxed after looking at me. Her eyes widened in terror as I advanced towards her. My entire body was in flames, tears of anger ran down my face, my face showed no mercy. **_I'm sorry mother…I promised to never use my powers again…but I will not let her bad mouth you! _**I ran towards Sakura "TAKE IT BACK!" she froze again I hit her sending her feet away. Sasuke called out to me, I didn't hear him Sakura laid just feet away, I blindly walked slowly towards her. "Take…it…back…" Sasuke ran over and grabbed my arm "Hikari calm down! You have to stop now!" I looked at Sakura she was bleeding badly and could barely stand.**_ H-he's right at this rate I'll kill her…I have to stop…I have to calm down! _**"HIKAR YOU FREAK!" Sakuras words rang out through the clearing. "Freak…"**_ That word…._** I stood still, I knew that word all too well. I shifted as memories flooded back.**_ She's a freak! She shouldn't exist! Go die! FREAK! Freak! Freak! Freak!_** The fire grew bigger and hotter "NOOOOOOOO! STOP!" I still heard small voices like children in my head **_Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak!_** "MAKE THEM STOP!I-I'M NOT A FREAK!" Sakura fled back to the village. My head hurt terribly, I fell to my knees. My breathing was irregular my heart was beating dangerously fast, I head my head it felt like it would split open. Sasuke spoke to me but I couldn't hear him. I screamed once more before I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: Hikari's Nightmare

Chapter 5:hikari's Nightmare: Dream or Memory?

**_I was about five years old. I walked through leaf village calling out for someone…It was getting dark and cold, I was scared so I lit on fire to light my way. I want down an ally way, at the end a group of children blocked my path. I let my fire go out and I smiled nervously "H-hi…um my name is Hikari…" I gave a small wave. The children only glared at me. I was so small and they were older than me…I took a deep breath and smiled again "Um….um I-I'm looking for my friend…he didn't come see me today…I'm worried about him…so um…c-could you help me search for him…please?" They continued to glare at me. "Freak!" "She shouldn't be here!" "Go die" "She's a monster!" I tried not to cry "N-no…your wrong…I'm not a monster…I won't hurt anyone…Mommy…Daddy…help me…" tears escaped and dripped off my chin. One of them laughed "Heh look the freaks cryin for her mommy."_**

**_"What a wimp I hate weaklings." "What should we do to her?" "Hee hee I know how about this!" One of them picked up a large rock and threw it at me, I felt it crash into my face. My nose bled horribly. "Please stop!" "Shut up Freak!" the others joined in and threw large rocks at me. I fell to the ground and covered my face "STOP!" I yelled. The kids stared in horror as my flames raged out of control. "MOMMY!" They all ran away…Suddenly I'm in a house…A young couple stands in front of me, they seem to know me, but still they cower. "I-I won't hurt you." I tried to calm them. Tears continued to stream down my face. "I'm not a monster! I won't hurt you." The next thing I see is the couple dead at me feet, I'm covered in blood. I scream and run from the house. A group of anbu black ops are running in my direction "There she is!" one shouted. Two Jonin were with them. I screamed and ran for the village gate "MOMMY! DADDY!" I ran through the gate and through the forest toward what must be home...The entire village is in flames behind me…_**

****"Hikari! Hikari wake up!" Sasuke was calling to me. I woke in a panic, I was gasping for beath "S-Sasuke the village!" He tried to remain calm "What?What about the village?" I started running "We have to get back there! It's my fault! Sasuke it's burning I saw it! We have to get back there!" He ran after me "Hikari wait!' I ran to the village gates "Sasuke I burned the village!" He shook his head and was about to speak "Sasuke I killed two people and burned the village!" I fell to my knees and creied "Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Sasuke grabbed my sholders "Hikari calm down…Look no fire!" I looked up it was hard to see through my tears…"N-no fire…b-but it was burning!" He sighed "It was only a dream." "A nightmare?" He nodded "Yeah." We walked back to the training grounds. I sat down and tried to calm down. Sasuke knew to give me space "That must have been some nightmare…" I nodded "I…I was so scared…" He sat and listened to me. "I was about 5 years old, I was looking for someone, a friend that came to see me every day I think. They didn't come to see me that day and I was worried so I was looking for him in the Leaf village…It got dark…and cold…I was scared so I lit on fire for warmth and light. I walked down an ally way and some older kids wouldn't let me pass, I asked them for help…They called me a monster, they said I should die and said I shouldn't be there…They called me a FREAK!" Again I heard the children in my head taunting and teasing me **_Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak! _**I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to breath I couldn't loose it again I may hurt Sasuke and who knows who else. I took a moment to breath and I continued " I began to cry I called for my mom and dad, that only made it worse…They threw huge stones at me, I was in so much pain…I cried out but still they didn't stop. I grew angry and raged out of control, the kids fled, but my flames burned the village. Next thing I know I'm in a house, a young couple that might have known me…I don't know how…but…next I see them laying dead at my feet, I'm covered in blood! I ran from the house screaming! Anbu black ops and two Jonin ran after me. I ran through the forset screaming and crying..." I looked at the sky and a single tear ran down my cheek "Sasuke...What if that wasn't a dream...what if it was a memory?" **_She's a freak! She shouldn't exist! Go die! FREAK! Freak! Freak! Freak _**I guggled myself, more tears came now. "S-Sasuke...W-what if that's how I was years ago! Maybe I hurt people! I might have killed those two people and countless others in the fire!" Sasuke shook his head "Hikari you should forget about that nightmare...push it from your mind! That did not happen! And that was not you!" his yelling only made it worse, my eyes were closed tight I couldn't look at him. I was cowering against the tree. His eyes softened "H-Hikari?" He kneeled down to me "I won't hurt you." "That's what Daddy did...When Daddy yelled, he hurt me...He hit me until he was satisfied..." Sasuke shook his head "Hikari I'm not going to hit you." I peeked at him he looked sincere. I nodded. He sighed "Hikari promise me you'll forget the dream. It wasn't real." I nodded, he got up, so did I. **_Sasuke seems adamant that I forget…it's almost like he's hiding something… _**

"Hey Sasuke how about we have a match, ya know spar some?" this peaked his intrest "Sounds good...what are the match conditions?" I grinned "Anything gose." We both got into a fighting stance, for a moment we stood on our guard sizing each other up. I shifted my body slightly and ran towards him, Sasuke charged towards me as well. He swung at me, I jumped back narrowly avoiding the punch, he didn't stop there he spin around and kicked me in the face. I fell hard on my back it knocked the wind out of me but I foirced myself to get up. I ran to punch Sasuke, he dodged it with ease.**_ Why am I so slow, I'm usually faster than this! _**He grinned and formed a hand sign. **_That hand sign! _**" Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" I ran through the fire and kicked him in the face. He fell back, I jumped and formed a hand sign "Fire Style Phenix Flower Jutsu!" **_A direct hit! _**The fire cleared. **_W-where's Sasuke? _**I landed and looked around, I looked up.**_ Sasuke?!_** I quickly formed my hand signs**_ Body Replacement Technique: Substitution! _**a small log appeared where I had been. He landed and surveyed the area. looking for me.**_ What can I do? At this rate we will either be evenly matched or I'll loose... _**My arm and leg were bleeding through the bandages. I kneeled down and held my leg, it was throbbing.**_ Crap! _**Sasuke was running towards me but froze. I tried to stand but fell "Don't hold back!" Sasuke gritted his teeth and raised his fist then relaxed "No I won't fight you, your injured you can't even stand can you?" I started to stand but fell again, Sasuke caught my arm "Hikari?" I looked up at him and grinned "Not quite!" I punched him. He rolls a good few feet, my clone smiles "Nice try Sasuke but a Ninjas art is based upon deception." The real me was up in a near by tree " Damn..." I was holding my leg, that was bleeding even more now.**_ If I can't beat Sasuke, I have no chance of beating _****_him_****_... _**"Hikari!" "AHHHH!" I fell from the tree Sasuke dropped off and caught my bleeding arm, he was holding onto a branch. "Sasuke?" He held tight to my arm. "Were you in a high enough tree Hikari?" I looked down, we were several dozen feet of the ground. Sasuke tightened his grip on my arm, the blood was a problem I was slipping. "Sasuke?" "Hikari…are you alright?" I nodded "How are we gonna get down Sasuke?" "Hikari I'm gonna try to pull you up…grab the branch and pull up when your close enough." **_His grasp on the branch is slipping…he'll fall and we'll both be screwed! _**He pulled me up, I could no longer feel my arm at all. I reached up and grabbed the branch, I pulled myself up, Sasuke did the same. He pointed to the tree next to us "We'll jump over and climb down that's how I got up here." I looked at my arm "That's a lot of blood..."

Once we were back safely on the ground. I removed the blood soaked bandages. Sasuke shook his head "You really are an idiot…you shouldn't have pushed yourself." I shook my head dismissing the comment "I'm fine."**_ I can't afford a visit to the doctor or hospital…I have enough money for food and necessities…I'll have a little left over but not enough to cover either one of those…_** "Aren't you going to the doctor?" I shook my head "No I'm used to it, for years back at home I was my own doctor…" I reached into a pouch on my side and took out some fresh bandages, peroxide, and a small towel. I wrapped the towel around my arm and leg and put pressure on them to stop the bleeding, then I poured peroxide on it to fight and prevent infection, I applied gauze pads to both then finally wrapped them with bandages. "There that should do it…hopefully I don't bleed anymore." I looked at Sasuke "Hurt anywhere?" he shook his head "I'm good…" I didn't believe him but I let it go. "Sasuke what time is it?" about 5:30 why?" I slowly got up " I gott get ready to go shopping with Ten Ten."**_ Wouldn't call it shopping…I'm practically broke!_**I waved bye to Sasuke and slowly made my way home…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shop Til You Drop!

I made it home surprisingly, I immediately took a shower. I dissected my closet, trying to find a girly or some-what girly thing to wear. I found a black T-shirt and a white mini-skirt in the back of my closet, along with some red heeled sandals. I curled my hair and braided it in some places. **_I barely ever look girly and I don't take the time to look pretty like Ino or Sakura…Ten Ten will be proud of me! _**I giggled at the thought, Ten Ten would like this. I carried a small bag with me, it had some clean clothes in it, I planned to go train again after my shopping spree with Ten Ten. I walked over to the table by the door and retrieved my leaf headband. I had laid it by my mother's picture so she could see it. I tied it back around my waist and bowed "Thank you Mom, I could do it because you were by my side…I'm going with Ten Ten to do some shopping, I'm going training afterwards…I saw something today…a nightmare…perhaps a memory…I wish I could remember you…" I smiled "But it doesn't matter right! I love you even if I don't remember ya know! And I know you'll love me either way too!" I smiled and put on my locket "This is proof of that…I'm leaving now!" I bowed and ran out the door.

I was a little over half an hour early, I walked over and sat down on the bench near Ichiraku. I was alone despite all of the people passing me by. It was chilly too. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder **_Who was I lookin for…no I told Sasuke I would forget about this. But still I wish I knew…_** "Hikari-chan?" I looked up and saw the dumb blonde staring at me, I laughed "Naruto, hi. You said my name like a question why is that?" He scratched his head "Well, uh don't take this the wrong way but…you just look like a girl…" I giggle "Yeah I guess I do look kind of weird don't I?" He shook his head "Nah that's not it…it's just not what I'm used to seing, lookin good." I laughed and punched him in the arm "Aw have a crush on me, Naruto?" He wrinkled his nose "Ewwww no! I want to tell Saskura-chan how I feel but…I can't." I smiled "Sit down Naruto." He sat down beside me, I grinned "You've grown up alittle." He smiled big "Ya think so?" I smiled sweetly "Your still an idiot…but maybe." "So what did you do today Hikari-chan?" "I went and trained with Sasuke, that's all." He frowned " I hate that guy Sakura always drools over him, if ya ask he he's kinda freaky." **_Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak!_**

"Hikari-Chan?" I opened my eyes realizing they had been squeezed shut, I removed my hands that covered my ears. I was shaking, Naruto put a hand on my shoulder "What's wrong Hikari-Chan?" I looked at Naruto, he looked worried, and so sincere. I took a deep breath and calmed my self "I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to make you worry, I'm fine…my wounds are still a bit soar that's all." I lied. I knew he didn't believe me…so I lied better. "I had a match with Sasuke and my previous injuries got worse through the course of the match, I just don't know when to stop…" He smiled "Sasuke should have known better than to fight you." I grinned "Yeah-" "Hikari?!" I looked up to see Ten Ten "Hey Ten Ten!" She stared in awe "You look so pretty! How long have you been waiting?" I smiled "Only about 45 minutes, Naruto kept me company." I got up and turned to Naruto "Thanks Naruto." We started to walk off "Hey Ten Ten take care of Hikari-Chan! She isn't feeling too good!" Naruto called after us.

We laughed and talked about the usual girl stuff, boys, clothes, etc. We ran into lots of different stores, I bought mostly weapons. "Jeez Hikari ya got enough weapons at home." I grin "Yeah but not these weapons….they're pretty!" Ten Ten sighed "Oh your hopeless…". We walk past more stores; I glance at one across the street and gasp. I practically float over to the window and sigh dreamily. Ten Ten follows and smiles looking at the window then at me. In the window is a simple white sundress, the top has buttons running down the middle, lace lines a path for the buttons, the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress is lined with the same beautiful lace. "It's so pretty…" Ten Ten smiled "Yea and it's on sale! You have to try it on!" she drags me into the store before I can even think to object.

A kind looking old women sat behind the counter and rose from her chair when entered. "Hello young ladies how may I help you this fine evening?" Ten Ten winked at me "My friend wants to try on the dress in the window." The women smiled "Ah okay she looks to be a size small, give me a minute to go get it." Minutes later she returned with the dress "Here you are dear the dressing rooms are towards the back." Ten Ten dragged me to the dressing room "You have to come out here with it on, promise?" I grin and shut the door "Okay let's get this over with." I change into the dress, thinking that it'll look horrible on me, I've never worn a dress before. I slowly turned and looked in the mirror, I smiled at my reflection "It's so pretty…" the dress fit me and suited me very well. It seemed to bring out a side of me I never knew existed. For the first time in my life I felt pretty, beautiful even. I peeked out of the dressing room "Ten Ten?" she smiled "Okay Hikari C'mon out, let's see it!" I take breath and walk out of the dressing room. "Oh my gosh you so beautiful Hikari!" the old women smiled "That looks very nice on you dear!" I smile sweetly "T-thank you!" Ten Ten grins "You have to buy it!" I walk back to the dressing room "We'll see…" I look at the price tag and sigh "I can't…I have to buy food and pay my rent…" I pass the dress under the door "Ten Ten will you put this back please?" "Your not gonna get it Hikari?" I sigh "No I can't its too expensive…" she walks away and I change back into my clothes. I walk out of the dressing room to find Ten Ten paying for something at the counter "Ten Ten what did you buy?" she hands me the box she's carrying "Here's your graduation present!" I open the box and gasp "My dress! Ten Ten you cant this is too expencive." She hugs me "Aw shut up your worth it! And don't worry about paying me back, it's a present!" I squeeze her "Thank you Ten Ten!" she smiles "No problem! Hey ya know every dress needs shoes and accesories!' I giggle "Yeah, let's go!" we visit all the shoe stores; we find a pair of simple white sandles.

We walk down the busy streets now, just talking. "Hey you should come and stay the night with me!" Ten Ten suggests. I smile "No I don't want to intrude, your parents need to know ahead of time." She grins "My parents love you, they think of you as if you were my sister, besides your alone in that apartment…. Oh hey tell you what, I'll run ahead home and tell them your coming, you run home and pack then come to my house!" I sigh "Okay but please no make over's okay?" she hugs me "Yay! Hurry up okay?" I laugh "Okay see you back at your place!" I decide to take the road that passes by the training grounds. I hear a faint sound, like someone repeatedly hitting a wooden post, and a voice…a familiar voice counting after every strike "194! 195! 196! 197! 198" I follow the voice to a clearing with 3 wooden posts. I can't make out who he is….**_why is this so familiar…_** I watch for a moment before going on my way. **_I can't shake the feeling that I know that guy…somehow… _**


	7. Chapter 7 : Hikari's Promise

I haven't updated for a while, sorry the chapter is so short. Im in the process of writting a longer one so please be patient and bare with me. As always thank you so much for reading. :)

Chapter 7: A Mysterious Boy: Hikari's Moonlit Promise!

I unlocked the door to my apartment and walked inside, my leg didn't hurt as bad but my arm still stung a little? I smiled at the box that held my dress and shoes, I started to pack excited about staying with Ten Ten its the first time I'll have stayed over. I packed a bunch of clothes not really knowing what we will do tomorrow. I make a mental check list to ensure I didn't forget anything. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my teddy bear named Toshiro, he was a light sandy brown and always smiling, he had a burn on his left ear. I giggled and hugged the bear "Toshiro , we're gonna stay with TenTen tonight!" I gently tucked him into my bag and walked to the door. I once again stopped at my mother's picture and bowed "Hi Mom, how was your day? Good I hope." I giggled "Shopping with Ten Ten was so fun, she bought me a dress to celebrate. She invited me over to stay the night, so you'll be in charge of the house alright?" I smiled and bowed once more "Bye bye for now, Goodnight Mom, I love you." I said cheerfully as I walked out the door.  
I took the way I had come, passing by the training field. I wanted to know who that boy was...I walked back to the 3 posts but, he wasn't there. One post was in horrible shape, it hadn't been this bad earlier. I picked up a small fragment of wood that laid at my feet and smiled "Whoever he was he must be a splendid ninja..." I smiled and looked back up at the post "Maybe if I train harder I can be like him one day...someone who is strong and able to protect those who are truly precious..." I touched the post, gently running my finger tips over its wounds. "Yes, if I try I'm sure I can..." I gently ran my finger over my locket and looked up at the moon "Right Mom?"I said with a smile. I made a silent promise, a promise to try my very best everyday and become stronger...someone She can be proud of...like the mysterious ninja I saw that night.  
I hurried to Ten Ten's house, excited to tell her what I had seen. I removed my shoes upon entering. Ten Ten's mom hurried over "Oh hello Hikari dear!" I smiled sweetly "Good evening." I was just about to bow when she pulled me into a big hug. I had been over many times and should be used to this but I never got over the surprise of it. I smiled and hugged her back "I'm sorry, Ten Ten said to just let myself in." She shook her head "Oh no its alright. Ten Ten is upstairs in her room." I nod "Thank you." I walk up to Ten Ten's room and find her laying on her bed, I giggled "Are you that bored?". She jumps up and tackles me "Oh thank god! You took you time getting here." I smile "Sorry, I had to make a stop on the way." She sat on her bed and waited patiently. I sighed, looks like I had some explaining to do...


End file.
